undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Flowey's World
|date = November 20, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Character-Centered |tone = Horror |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Written Story |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |cocreator = DeviantArt |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |composer = N/A |programmer = N/A |spriter = DeviantArt}} Flowey's World is a sub-AU of EntropyTale in which Flowey has the Six SOULs, though Flowey did not end up absorbing the SOULs of the monsters, as he did in the previous iteration, which results in his control over the the timelines. This, in turn, resulted in Flowey taking over the Underground and ruling as not only a king, but a god. In his taking over of the Underground, he annihilated and then captured the rebelling guardsmen, slaughtered Toriel and Asgore, and smashed the Hotlands Lab, putting a gigantic dent on the outside. Much of the Underground is ravaged, and few buildings remain completely untouched. The only resistance that remains resides in what's left of the Lab. Flowey's World is a subsequent sub-AU after DeTale, meaning that it continues the tradition of monster bodies not turning to dust when they die. Characters Flowey Rules the Underground and has utter control over the timelines until Frisk comes along. He has long since pacified the Six SOULs in his keep. He resides in the body of Papyrus in New Home, and is worshipped by his citizens as a god. If they don't, then they strangely seem to disappear. Asgore Flowey's second victim. He was the first and last real threat Flowey had to go through in the process of taking over the Underground, as he had to be killed before the SOULs could be taken. He mistook Papyrus as a harmless monster, and offered tea instead of fought. By the time Asgore realized, it was too late. His skin and flesh have long since rotted away, and his skeleton resides hanging on a pike in the room before the RUINs, as a warning to any humans to come. Toriel As she resided in the RUINs, she was one of the last to succumb to Flowey's rage. When he broke into RUINs, Toriel attempted to halt his advance, but she stood no chance. Her bones hang on a pike adjacent to Asgore before the RUINs. Papyrus Flowey's first victim, and the most essential piece of Flowey's plan. Flowey tricked Papyrus into letting Flowey climb onto him, claiming he'd "get him friends". Flowey wrapped his vines through Papyrus' bones and skull, and took full control. Much of Flowey's conquest was spent inside Papyrus' husk, and Flowey's real flower head always resides inside of it, though Flowey can project his face elsewhere on his vines, as enhanced by the SOULs. Now, Flowey, inside Papyrus' husk, sits atop Asgore's old vine-covered throne. Papyrus' consciousness remains, a very faint shadow of who he used to be. Alphys concludes, but does not tell Undyne or Sans, that Papyrus' SOUL is either shattered, or on the verge of shattering. The only faint remains of Papyrus inside the bony husk is a burning belief that Flowey can do better. A belief that seems may never come true. Alphys The Royal Scientist. When the Lab was hit, she was in the True Lab, and consequently unaffected, but felt the shake and tripped, shattering one of the lenses in her glasses. She's been unable to acquire a new pair since. She is the strategic leader of the resistance, and attempts to make a successful plan with her co-leaders that could possibly defeat Flowey. Her personality remains the same, if not even more secretive. She keeps the main Lab in darkness, only letting Undyne go upstairs under normal circumstances. Undyne After her guard was ravaged, she retreated to the Labs. In the fray, all of her armor remains is some thin arm, thigh, and chest plates, with her casual, ripped clothing underneath. She has multiple scars of different caliber all over her body, but luckily her good eye remains just that, good. Undyne's eye allows her to see in the dark, which is the reason that Alphys selected her to be the guard of the door, and was instructed to ask a question, and if it is not answered or not answered to satisfaction, to kill without further inquiry. Undyne is much more timid and withdrawn than her usual self, having witnessed what she did. She has post-traumatic stress disorder from the battle, which Alphys tries to help with, despite not being that type of doctor. She is one of the co-leaders of the resistance, as well as the top military strategic mind. Sans Sans immediately took a shortcut to the Lab after Snowdin was destroyed. Sans acts as the last line of defense if Flowey or his followers tried breaking into the Lab. A Gaster Blaster appears in front of the elevator door when it is opened, and it only closes it's mouth when the code word is spoke, which is "The stars above shine brighter than the blue moon light". Sans is very quiet when compared to his original self, and rarely says any puns unless around a human, or if it is necessary to lighten the mood. He is one of the co-leaders of the resistance. Mettaton Mettaton, like the others, retreated to the Lab after Flowey's attacks. Recently, his NEO form has been completely finished and is his default form, though his targeting system of an eye rarely reveals itself unless battle, preferring to have his hair down over it. The lights on his suit are not on unless in battle as well, or if he wishes to light the Lab upstairs, or just to have them on for any other circumstance he wishes. His personality is extremely timid compared to his normal self. He often doesn't speak unless he has something to add into a conversation. In his best moods, a glimpse of his old self can be seen, but it is unlikely he'll ever be the same again. He is one of the co-leaders of the resistance. Muffet Muffet fled Hotland around the time Mettaton did, running into some others retreating to the Lab on her way, and decided to go with them. She is one of the co-leaders of the resistance, and the most talkative of them for the most part, besides Alphys and Undyne. She has nowhere near as many spiders following her as before, but she still has a large following. The Royal Guard Waterfall was the site of the largest battle of the initial conquest. Composed of Undyne, Doge and the rest of the Snowdin Canine Unit, and RG's 01-04. The Royal Guards were the first to fall, completely ravaged by the first wave of vines. The Canines were captured, the Guards killed. Undyne watched all this happen. She wanted so badly to dive in and sacrifice herself with her comrades, but she knew that she had to go. The world needed heroes. She retreated to the Lab. The canines were tortured until they were rabid and hateful, beckoning only to the call of Flowey and anyone he specified to watch or command them, as well as the nearly forgotten voice of their leader, Undyne, if she ever did fulfill her promise and was to go back for them. Resistance Members Leaders and Co-Leaders * Alphys - Leader * Undyne * Sans * Muffet * Mettaton Others * Monster Kid * Napstablook * Grillby * Nice Cream Guy * Aaron * Annoying Dog * A Few Other Minor Characters Category:AUs Category:Horror Category:Character-centered Category:Neutral Dark Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration